


Occult Retribution

by Triarchifolium



Category: Descent Into Perdition - Fandom, Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley Whump (Good Omens), Gen, Rape/Non-con Elements, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triarchifolium/pseuds/Triarchifolium
Summary: Resentment was like taking poison and waiting for the other to die.But it was the Serpent's own fault that he was a venomous creature, not Lucifer's when she was bit and did nothing. When the Serpent sank in a pool of his own venom, Lucifer left him there to writhe and drown.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Descent Into Perdition and DiP-verse Works





	Occult Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> i've been rethinking wltsbs and what dipverse lucifer would be like. in that fic i made lucifer a little too perfect. dipverse hell has lots of rape and torture going around with no one batting an eye, so dipverse lucifer would be a lot more apathetic in turn. when lucifer turns apathetic? shit gets ugly.
> 
> once again fc is gillian anderson as bedelia du maurer/blanche dubois

Go up there and make some trouble.

What she had meant was: kill Adam and Eve. 

What the Serpent of Eden did instead? Give them that blessed apple. Rewriting the Great Plan with a mere suggestion. 

Lucifer herself and millions of angels did everything against everything they were told to do. Sabotaged their work in building Earth. Lied in the face of Yahweh. Just to name a few. Yet to think that by doing so, they had fulfilled Yahweh's plan.

Lucifer tried to kill Adam and Lilith, yes, Lilith, herself while they were infants Upstairs before they were to arrive in Eden. But she did not have the gut and gave up.

Since apparently everything revolved around humans, if she followed through things truly might have worked.

But because she didn't, she suffered. They all suffered, her and the Fallen. What reward did she get from all that selfless suffering?

Michael, who she loved, turning against her and stabbing her in the chest just because Yahweh asked her to. A chronic scar that never healed, gave her heart complications, and discorporated her whenever reopened. A population of broken demons who had no reason to live anymore. Lucifer had seen the best of them die, and the worst of them remain. 

Oh, and the torture. The torture was bad, too. While being the default leader would grant her protection, Lucifer refused it. Let her actions show itself her fate, not some status that armoured her and let her live in a bubble. And… well. Would the members of a failed coupe really obey an absolute leader? One who delivered false and empty promises with no direction apart from 'spread chaos and provoke the humans you tried to protect to destroy themselves, and then maybe, maybe Heaven will listen to us?'

The end of the First Thousand Years was the worst time of her life. Demons became disillusioned with her and interrogated her out of frustration. She listened. She listened because that was what a good leader was supposed to do, unlike Someone up there. They were patient questions at first. But whispers became shouts and shouts became screams and finally, empty words were not enough to quench them, and then everything became physical.

And to think that Lucifer did not even try to punish those demons. Hoping that forgiveness was the right thing. Wanting to be the bigger person so that they would look like cowards in the end. Cursing that their own hubris would eventually kill them in a fit of retribution.

The torture only prolonged. 

At the end of the First Thousand Years, Lucifer's corporation was so busted it could no longer house her. Hell had not figured out how to use their limited resources to make corporations back then. So Lucifer possessed a human corpse and walk back into the Pit herself.

Such a shocking act made the demons who attacked her shut up for a while.

All this was kept a secret from the rest of Hell. Lucifer endured this alone, but at least she endured it alone the hard way and, by living, won. Even if she failed, at least she was willing to tough out the outcomes. It was more than what Yahweh had ever done.

Yet Yahweh still lived in the back of her head, laughing at all that hard work wasted for nothing other than fulfilling her own virtues. Deep inside, Lucifer knew that no matter what she tried, she could not win against Her ineffable plan. 

But the Serpent? Oh, the Serpent did nothing hard, and he got everything.

He wasn't even part of the original angels who crafted Earth. He was a starmaker who wandered into the wrong crowd. Helping to demolish Earth was nothing hard for him when it wasn't his work to begin with while destroying this wrong version of humanity was against her and millions of demons' given purpose.

The Serpent requested to do fieldwork in the human world, and she let him. Because wasn't everything supposed to be a result of your agency rather than the direction of a woman in the sky? 

Perhaps after seeing how broken the human world was that he'd empathise with Hell's efforts to demolish it. But no. He lived in a little dream world in luxury, in fresh, new clothes, the best human houses, the finest foods, with a 5-star scenery and plenty of room to hide from the bad demons from downstairs. Not even bothering to notice that the world was broken. 

If Adam and Eve had died, there would've been no more reason for Heaven to keep up their little charade, killing demons for the "good of humanity" when that was just an excuse for Yahweh's corruption. 

It was the Serpent's fault that the Fallen were trapped underground for 6000 years. 

It was the Serpent's fault that there was no hope for Hell left.

And, in turn, it was his own fault if all this misery derived from his good fortune came around.

"We go way back, yeah?" Crowley continued, cracking up a grin, though Lucifer could hear the quivering panic. He was grovelling for her help, kneeling at her feet. "Crawley, go up there and make some trouble? Ring a bell?"

"I know who you are," she said, twirling her cigarette around. She had a drug problem, yes. In recent years she managed to go clean and stave the cravings off with packs upon packs of tobacco.

"These are demons who want something from me. The sort you wouldn't like if you get my gist? They have no shame. They are willing to do anything to be."

"Okay."

Crowley did not know how to respond. Lucifer finally got some peace and quiet so she let the cigarette's nicotine relax her. And then, the Serpent started to cry. "Please. Please, they're going to-"

"Shut up. It's just rape." Shocked silence. "it's just gonna be a dick up your ass. Maybe some broken skin and bones. How's that?" The same reaction. "Tell me. If you don't want to be raped, why do you manifest genitals and a rectum?"

"They"ll… they'll just pull them out."

"Could be worse. Could be traumatic insemination." A blank stare. "Shows what you know." Only a cigarette butt was left, so Lucifer flicked it away and pulled out a new pack. Lucifer's batlike ears flicked into two directions. She could hear one demon crouching beside her, and another stalking down the hall. 

On cue, a demon waiting in the shadows gripped her arm to try to drag her away from Crowley. Azazel. She could tell from how he walked. She did not even have to move for Azazel's corporations to engulf in blue flame on contact. Most demons had to concentrate their Hellfire and rip the other demon apart from the inside out. Here, the sheer heat of her Hellfire vapourised him, leaving not even ash.

Perfect combustion, Lucifer told herself. Or, the purest Hellfire. 

Yet a part of her knew that the only reason her Hellfire had that advantage was that she was an Archangel once. 

Lucifer was so small, so scrawny. Liable to be broken like porcelain. Perhaps the only reason she was still around was because of the raw power Yahweh had given her. 

"E-efforts aside, I don't want this! So do me a solid. Please? I'll do anything you want! Anything, and I would be at your complete disposal!"

Finally, she turned her head around and glared at him. "Sycophant," she growled, a reptilian timbre that rumbled in her throat, and Crowley cowered. "You don't want this, you say? Would you rather have your true form torn apart while parts of you are cut off into trophies? Would you rather having to chew your own limbs off and kill innocent bystanders to be free? I could see a million ways you could escape right now, you're not trying hard enough."

There were footsteps.

"I am trying! Hear me out. You just killed-"

"Discorporated. He's fine."

"Right. Discorporated that sorry chap. Surely you have no qualms with getting rid of the right demons!"

The footsteps were getting louder.

Lucifer furrowed her eyebrows. "You know, sweetheart, I don't think you've even seen a demon die. There you go," she said when the Serpent only replied with silence. "You're ignorant. You have no idea what pain is."

"I do!" He pleaded. "I do know pain! I'm a demon! The lowliest of them all! And I am such a sorry, sorry thing!"

Lucifer glared. "You're not."

And then a clawed hand emerged from the darkness and wrapped around his mouth. Roos' green eyes looked at her with worry, but Lucifer only looked away and flicked her talon in dismissal. 

Renewed with adrenaline, Crowley bit Roos' finger and he let his mouth go, though Roos' still dragged him away by his hair. "Why are you doing this? You're our leader! You're my leader too!"

"I'm punishing you for being alive." 

That shut him up. Desperate golden eyes welling with shameless tears stared into blank blue ones. She was getting tired of Crowley reacting to truths with that same expression.

She exhaled, blowing smoke out of her nostrils as the Serpent whined into Roos' hand. "You want to get out of this mess? Figure it out yourself."

And so Crowley kicked and screamed as he was dragged away here. 

There were so many demons here not worth saving, their sins the many bricks on a guillotine that was ready to snap and kill them swiftly. The only thing the rest of Hell could do now was wait, because Yahweh, that hag, refused compromises. 

Aside from Armageddon, that was. 

Wait until Armageddon. And then strike while the iron was hot. Whether Hell won or lost did not matter. The real objective was to get upstairs again anyway. Then they could defy the Great Plan once the war was over. Truly, this time. Reboot everything, rewrite the stars once and for all. Everything wrong with this world would be swept away, and everything would be right again. 

As the Serpent's wails and sobs echoed throughout the concrete corridors, Lucifer lit a fresh cigarette and sucked, filling her lungs with sweet nicotine. 

**Author's Note:**

> I usually like my OC Lucifer but WOW writing this makes me angry


End file.
